


Love, Lust, and the Importance of Communication

by incredible_fish



Series: Byleth's extremely shameless smut situations [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/F, Fucked Silly, Futa on Female, Futanari, Girl Penis, Gratuitous Smut, Loss of Virginity, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredible_fish/pseuds/incredible_fish
Summary: Byleth has an intense sex-drive, one her girlfriend is all too happy to let her indulge in.Even if said girlfriend isn't usually involved.They'll get to that eventually, however. Until Edelgard's ready, though, Byleth is more than free to relive her lusts through other methods.Or other people.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Flayn/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Byleth's extremely shameless smut situations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181915
Kudos: 43





	Love, Lust, and the Importance of Communication

**Author's Note:**

> I know a while ago I said I'd do a follow-up to the Linhardt/Byleth story with Edelgard, but I wasn't feeling it.
> 
> Have some dragon waifu instead. Enjoy!

Byleth still wasn’t entirely certain how she’d gotten here. One moment, she was busy having tea with Edelgard, discussing their future, and the next they’d both clumsily confessed their feelings to one another. Both women were hopelessly awkward about the affair, and Sothis’s cackling did little to help the situation. Regardless, professor and princess were now something of a proper couple, though they’d both decided to keep it on the down-low until the school year had concluded. At times they were intimate, though nothing more than a kiss on the cheek behind closed doors. Eventually, however, Byleth’s raging libdo reared its head once again, and the ex-mercenary decided it was time to discuss a few things with her girlfriend. 

The princess was hardly appalled at the idea that her beloved professor had slept with another student, though she _was_ surprised that it was Linhardt of all people. She wasn’t aware of Byleth’s masculine appendage until she’d noticed her girlfriend’s tented pants as the professor explained her ‘arrangement’ with the sleepy crest scholar. More awkward explanations ensued, and soon Edelgard had the full picture. 

The professor was honestly surprised at how well El had taken to the idea of non-exclusivity. The imperial princess mentioned that Emperors were no strangers to multiple lovers, but it was clear Edelgard only had eyes for Byleth. So, when Edelgard expressed relief that Byleth was finding _sexual_ relief outside of their own relationship, the ex-mercenary was a little stunned. Edelgard was apparently still slightly uncomfortable _and_ unfamiliar with the idea of physical intimacy, and intercourse in general was not something she was too keen on engaging in so early in their relationship. To hear that her girlfriend was not actively suffering from these trepidations put the princess’s heart at ease. 

Of course, as this all played out, a particularly smug _‘I told you so’_ echoed through her head, courtesy of one green-haired ghost gremlin. 

And so it was, Byleth and Edelgard, teacher and student, were now lovers, and Byleth had her girlfriend’s express permission to continue plowing as many holes as she so desired. It was practically a dream come true for the professor.

All of this, however, still didn’t explain how or why Byleth was currently french-kissing _Flayn_ of all people.

Not that the ex-mercenary found it unpleasant. The smaller woman was certainly attractive, and the way her tongue gave way so easily to Byleth’s own made her scandalously-short shorts even tighter with every pass. No, the professor was mostly wondering how she’d managed to initiate this with _Flayn_ of all people. 

The professor recalled the smaller woman inviting her to some tea after class. There the two gossiped about monastery life and budding relationships when Blyeth accidently let slip that she and Edelgard were now a couple. From there Flayn got increasingly invasive with her questions, and the professor did as she did best: she answered with brutal honesty. Flayn had only expected to either confirm or deny what she’d heard about proper romantic relationships, and instead she got a detailed breakdown of how her professor was shamelessly shagging a number of people that weren’t her girlfriend with said girlfriend’s earnest approval. 

To say the information overloaded the sheltered church girl was an understatement. However, it was then that Flayn noted just how attractive Byleth’s muscular form was. Realizing the professor had much to teach her about the finer points of physical intimacy, things naturally escalated from there. The rest was a blur, from the proposition itself to their hurried and stealthful sprint back to Byleth’s quarters. The only other detail the ex-mercenary recalled was stopping to inform Edelgard that she found a new hook-up (not something the princess had expressly requested, but Byleth felt guilty if she didn’t keep her girlfriend well-informed) before the pair had all but stumbled into the teacher’s room at last.

Now that Byleth’s brain had finally caught up with her body, she realized just how painfully erect she was. Her hands were all over the shorter woman, and after a quick survey of Flayn’s nether regions, she also realized how soaking wet the poor girl was. The professor snuck her hand underneath her student’s dress, delighting in how delicious Flayn’s moans tasted in her mouth. The girl’s eyes were half-lidded and rolling back as her professor’s touch toyed with her nether lips. 

Byleth relented in her assault only slightly, not wanting to overwhelm the virginal maiden just yet. She ended her oral excavation in favor of exploring Flayn’s unspoiled flower, an act she took a sinful amount of pleasure from. Just how many nobles sought Flayn’s hand and Seteth’s approval, only to be denied? How many hormonal teenagers fantasized about being in Byleth’s exact position, spilled their useless seed over the image of this girl’s bare form? These thoughts had never occurred to the professor before now, and they didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon. 

Byleth’s digits finally located Flayn’s button and the professor felt her student’s whole body seize up in her grip. The girl’s eyes, previously half-closed, were now wide as dinner plates. The girl’s panting intensified, and the entire display just tickled Byleth’s own arousal. The girl was putty in her hands, and they were both still fully clothed. 

That was about to change, however. The cloth barrier between Byleth’s calloused hands and Flayn’s pussy was discarded, a firm yank from the ex-mercenary tearing the soaking undergarment to shreds. Flayn did not protest, and the remnants of her panties were quickly forgotten about as she felt her professor’s unprotected touch for the first time. Her lower lips were traced by delicate fingertips, a practiced motion that sought to commit every detail to memory. 

Flayn was quickly becoming more and more undone, and Byleth was determined to push her over the edge. She decided to explore the rest of the smaller woman’s body, starting with her head. Flayn was always so eager to please, so perhaps a good headpat to begin with. The student’s eyes closed shut when Byleth’s hand began roaming the top of her head. The professor traced circles with her palm atop the girl’s scalp while her other hand now teased Flayn’s sodden entrance. Eventually, the professor moved to cup her student’s cheek, and there her fingers made a new discovery.

_“Those certainly look familiar.”_ Sothis had woken up rather abruptly when Byleth noticed the _pointed ears_ that Flayn was sporting. Evidently, the goddess was just as surprised as her host, and both had quickly realized they’d never seen the girl’s ears before now. _“Between the ears and the hair, I can’t help but wonder…”_

Both Byleth and Sothis quickly realized the rest was better left unsaid, and the goddess decided to take her leave. As the incorporeal being departed, however, a devilish grin crept onto her features, and she whispered a final parting message. _“If you want to make a mess of her, I hear those ears are a good place to start.”_

The same grin that Sothis left with soon found its way onto Byleth’s face. The professor was suddenly very peckish, and Flayn’s ears looked absolutely delectable. Cautiously, Byleth let her lips brush the smaller woman’s ear. The effect was instant, and Flayn let out a squeak. Emboldened, Byleth began to nibble at the sensitive tips, eliciting further squeaks and moans from Flayn. Coupled with the two fingers now exploring her inner walls and the thumb toying with her clit, the smaller woman could take no more. 

A painfully choked squeak is all that Flayn’s agape mouth could utter as her body spasmed uncontrollably. Byleth’s entire hand was suddenly _very_ wet, and the digits that teased her student’s insides had all circulation cut off as Flayn’s pussy clenched into a vacuum-seal. A few more broken gasps found their way out of the smaller girl’s lungs, her limbs twitching as though electricity ran through each of them. Finally she went limp in Byleth’s grasp, her first orgasm having very nearly drained her of all motor control. 

The smaller girl didn’t have much time to recover, however, as in her dazed state she became acutely aware of something very hard pressing against her inner thigh. Her gaze met Byleth’s, and in her indigo eyes she saw a primal hunger.

~~~~

Flayn’s dress had been discarded, draped over the professor’s chair along with Byleth’s own clothing. The girl now laid on her teacher’s bed, front facing the ceiling and her head tilted down towards the foot of the bed where the ex-mercenary was spreading the girl’s legs. Both women took a moment to admire each others’ forms; Flayn’s soft, unblemished body, with thin limbs and an almost flat chest, and Byleth’s toned physique, perfectly defined and sprinkled with old cuts both small and large. 

Their sexes were also uniquely contrasted, Byleth’s turgid, throbbing manhood against Flayn’s untainted, virgin hole. Fluids leaked from both women’s genitals, their collective need creating a fog of unrestrained lust. Flayn gazed at her teacher’s massive tool, its swollen head streaming precum. Her entire lower half quivered in anticipation.

Finally, neither could take any more. Blyeth moved between the smaller woman’s legs and let her cock rest on Flayn’s stomach. The fifteen inch rod covered her belly button, a fact that sent more juices squirting out and coating the generous testes that sat flush against Flayn’s waiting hole. Byleth kept both hands on the girl’s thighs and scooted back just enough to align the head of her dick with Flayn’s opening. They made eye contact again, and with a devious smirk the professor pressed forward. 

The colossal tool spread Flayn’s lower lips to their absolute limit. Every inch felt like a mile, at the girl’s walls twitched violently with this new stimulus. Eventually the professor could go no further, less than half her cock rested inside the smaller woman. It was no surprise that this barrier was intact, Flayn was woefully undereducated in the acts of self-pleasure and therefore never had a chance to break it herself. Byleth waited for confirmation, and got it in the form of a very small, very confident nod. Her member pulsed, then pushed forward once more. 

It stung only for a moment, pain overridden with the pleasure of progress. Flayn felt so full, and there was still more to go. 

“Relax. Even breaths.” Those were the first words Byleth had uttered since they’d begun, and they were so comforting. Flayn followed her instructions, and before she knew it their hips met. The girl felt her teacher’s warm ballsack nestled firmly against her tush, and looked down to see a light bulge in her tummy. Byleth was sheathed inside of her, and it felt simply wonderful. 

Flayn’s eyes glazed over, her mind lost to pleasure. Byleth too was enjoying herself, the euphoria of claiming the girl’s maidenhood felt through every fiber of her being. But this was only the start. Byleth still had a womb to pack, after all.

Slowly the ex-mercenary withdrew from Flayn’s pussy, and with the same deliberation she moved back in. That warm hole felt so delightfully tight around her cock, and Byleth began to pick up speed before too long. She settled into a comfortable rhythm, less thrusting and more gyrating her hips to and fro. She slipped a hand down to caress the outmost layer of Flayn’s sex, teasting her button but taking care not to overstimulate just yet. Everytime the tip of her finger brushed against the girl’s clit her hole flexed and tightened, and soon that too formed a rhythm. 

Flayn felt simply wonderful. Her professor’s cock made her insides so full, and the way she toyed with her cunny made her every nerve ending tingle and crackle. Every so often Byleth would stay sheathed, grinding their hips together and stirring up Flayn’s pussy and brain. Flayn made little attempt to stifle her moans, biting her lower lip so hard that it really should have drawn blood. Her groans echoed regardless.

The feeling of a warm, fertile pussy wrapped around her dick sparked a new feeling inside Byleth. Her deliberate pace quickened, accelerating slowly but surely. The professor felt an ache in her balls, an urge to breed. Because there was no doubt that this exchange would end in anything less than pregnancy, right? There was no way Byleth would _ever_ pull out of such a perfect hole, not when she’d gone through the effort of claiming it _first._ It was hers now, and all she had left to do was mark her property.

Instinct took control of Byleth at last, and her careful thrusts gave way to savage fucking. She played with Flayn’s clit nonstop, her other hand snaking its way towards the girl’s neck. The ex-mercenary grasped it, depriving Flayn of only a fraction of oxygen. It was hardly enough to suffocate the smaller woman, but it _was_ enough to get her to focus. 

And focus she did. Flayn was suddenly very aware of a number of things; Byleth’s swinging breasts, her deadpan stare, her fat sack slapping against the other girl’s petit butt. That huge tool that felt bigger somehow, keeping her walls slick with a constant supply of precum. It was all so much, and Flayn drank in every detail. Her mind, previously drifting in pleasure, began connecting all its sensory information and came to the conclusion that this wasn’t just any ordinary sex. No, she was prey and her professor was the rutting beast. This was _fucking,_ and they were both here to make a baby. Flayn's body moved with a mind of its own, her legs instinctively curling and locking around Byleth's waist.

Both women’s brains were firmly locked on this single though as they reached their peaks. Byleth’s cock began pulsing erratically, and that familiar tightness in her balls started to surge up her shaft. Her lower hand went into overdrive, determined to make Flayn cum first. She succeeded, and the smaller girl screamed out in pleasure. Her walls closed around the invading tool, and with them the girl felt her seeder’s own orgasm traveling up and through Byleth’s urethra. 

The professor exhaled a groan as the first jet passed through her cumslit. The head of her cock sat snug against the opening of Flayn’s womb, depositing its payload in her deepest depths. Rope after rope of thick semen shot up Byleth’s shaft, painting the smaller girl’s baby-room white. Both women rode out their orgasms together, though Flayn’s own ceased before Byleth’s could finish. Her virile member ejaculate continued, eventually swelling Flayn’s belly slightly. Finally the teacher felt her pleasure subsiding, and withdrew her cock to pump the final spurts. With practiced aim the ex-mercenary marked her prize, spewing three thick ropes onto Flayn’s sweating form. The power behind these last jets made sure they stretched the full length of the girl’s body, painting her from head to pussy in seed. 

Heavy panting permeated the room. Both women were coated in sweat. Flayn’s hair was disheveled, her careful curls undone and her face covered in cum. Streaks of baby batter also adorned her form, the same fluid that leaked from her abused cunt. To Byleth, she was beautiful. A testament to the professor’s impressive sexual prowess as well as a gift from her girlfriend. The knowledge that she would still have love and still be allowed to ravage more holes like this made her cock tingle and her frozen heart fuzzy. 

Byleth looked down at her dick, still erect and coated in jizz. Flayn traced her gaze and found much the same, and before long both women locked eyes again. 

“Ready for round two?”

Flayn responded with a delirious smile and spread her pussy with both hands.

~~~~

Five hours later, Flayn laid with eyes devoid of consciousness. Semen frosted her body, and her vagina was left in a near permanent gape, a veritable river of cum pouring from its depths. Her bloated midsection rose and fell with gentle breaths, the only sign of life from her shattered mind and body. 

Byleth stretched beside her ruined form and contemplated the view. Seteth would _definitely_ kill her for this.

_Worth it,_ she thought. 


End file.
